


I Just Want to Make You Happy

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Daddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Manipulation, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily just wants to make her daddy happy.</p>
<p>WARNING: Take the tags seriously. If you're having doubts about reading it, just move on and don't do it.</p>
<p>More tags are likely to follow as the series evolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Child pornography, pedophilia and any other sort of child molestation is WRONG and I do not condone it in any way. Child molestors should be punished severely!  
> This is FICTION, and the views expressed in this are NOT my own!
> 
> Take the warnings seriously!

I just want to make you happy

 

Lily Luna Potter was on the way home on the train after the end of the school year at the boarding school her mother had insisted she attend before going to Hogwarts. She only had one more year left at the boarding school before she was going to go to Hogwarts. She was looking so much forward to seeing her mummy and daddy again, especially her daddy. She had always been her daddy’s favourite. He had told her himself. She looked forward to seeing her daddy again – almost three whole months before going back to school. She knew that he would be as happy to see her again as she would be to see him. He had been very sad when she left for boarding school last summer and also when she had to go back after the Christmas holidays. He hadn’t wanted her to go in the first place. When she had asked him why he was so sad, he had answered that it was because he was going to miss his favourite girl.

 

When she arrived at the station her daddy, her brothers and Teddy were there to pick her up. They had arrived the day before on the Hogwarts Express. Daddy gave Lily an extra-long squeeze and sighed into her hair. Lily was glad. She liked being daddy’s favourite.

Mummy wasn’t there because she was on a tour with her Quidditch team. Lily didn’t mind. She preferred spending time with her daddy.

 

Teddy and Aunt Andromeda had dinner with them in the evening and afterwards Jamie and Al asked if they could come along to Teddy’s for a sleepover. Her brothers enjoyed spending time with Teddy, and he liked spending time with them as well, even though they were much younger than him. Lily didn’t mind that she wasn’t asked to join them. She wanted to spend time with her daddy. Daddy said they could stay over at Teddy’s but they had to be home for supper the next day.

 

When the boys and Aunt Andromeda had left, Lily went to the sitting room with her daddy and sat next to him on the sofa. He put his arm around her and pulled her close and said he wanted to hear all about school. After a while where she had talked and talked about school while her daddy stroked her hair, he clapped his thighs with his free hand.

“Sit on my lap, Angel. Just like old times,” he said.

Lily crawled up on his lap, and he held her tight. She snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and threw both arms around his neck.

“I have missed you so much, Angel,” he said into her hair.

“I’ve missed you, too, daddy,” she said.

Her daddy ran his hand down her side and she giggled. He knew she was ticklish. He did it again, this time giving her hip a squeeze which made her wriggle on top of him and giggle even more. He did it again, a little harder which made her wriggle again. She suddenly became aware that she was sitting on something hard.

“What’s this, daddy?” she asked and wriggled her bum to indicate what she meant.

“That’s daddy’s secret pet,” he said.

“A pet?” Lily asked excitedly. “Can I see?”

“He doesn’t want to be seen right now, sweetheart,” her daddy answered.

“Can I see him later?” she asked.

“Definitely,” her daddy answered.

“Why is he so hard?” Lily asked and wriggled again.

“I told him that this is daddy’s special time with his favourite person and he shouldn’t interrupt us and that I want to be alone with my Angel. Perhaps it upset him.”

Lily shifted a bit on her daddy’s lap. His secret pet was poking her bum.

“You know; he is ticklish, too,” daddy said. “It tickles him when you move on top of daddy. Maybe if we tickle him some more he will go away.”

Lily thought it sounded like fun – trying to tickle daddy’s special pet to make it go away. She didn’t like that it was trying to interrupt her alone-time with her daddy.

Lily wriggled on daddy’s lap again and daddy made a small sound.

“That’s it, baby,” he said. “Just tickle it till it goes away.”

Lily continued to wriggle and she could hear her daddy breathing louder.

“You know,” daddy said, “I think it will help if I wriggle a little, too.”

Daddy started wriggling underneath Lily, and she couldn’t help giggling. She thought it was funny that she and her daddy both were tickling daddy’s secret pet to make it go away.

Daddy was breathing faster and he made small sounds.

“Yes, just like that,” he said quietly. “Just like that, Angel.”

It made her happy to hear that she was doing it right. She was still resting her head on her daddy’s shoulders and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. After a while her daddy brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it. It tickled and Lily liked it, so she let him do it again and again. A short while after her daddy started shaking and he squeezed her really tight. He breathed very fast and Lily felt the little puffs of air on her neck. Soon after she realised that daddy’s secret pet was gone.

She lifted her head and beamed at him. “We did it, daddy. He’s gone.”

Daddy smiled at her and ran both his hands through her hair.

“That’s right, darling. We showed him, didn’t we?”

 

They sat for a while more, talking about school and other things.

“Time to go to bed, Angel,” her daddy said eventually.

“But I’m not tired yet,” Lily said. “And it’s still light outside.”

“That’s because it’s summer time. You know that, Angel,” her daddy answered.

“But I’m not tired,” Lily said again.

“I will help you fall asleep, darling,” her daddy said. “Get ready for bed and I’ll come tuck you in.”

Lily got up and started to walk towards the bathroom to get ready.

“Can I sleep in your bed while mummy is away, daddy?” she asked.

“Of course you can, Angel,” he answered. “It would make me very happy if you did.”

 

When Lily was ready for bed, dressed in her nightie she went to her parents’ room. Her daddy was already lying in the bed under the covers. She could see that he wasn’t wearing a pyjama top – probably because of the warmth. Daddy patted the bed, indicating she should come and lie down next to him.

“Are you still not tired, darling?” her daddy asked.

Lily shook her head.

“Would you like me to help you fall asleep?”

She nodded.

“Close your eyes then,” he said, and Lily closed her eyes.

She felt her daddy stroking her hair and place small kisses on her forehead. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin and then her mouth. Then kissed her mouth again. He had very soft lips.

“Do you like it when I kiss your mouth, Angel?” daddy asked.

“Yes,” Lily said, smiling.

“Good.”

Daddy kissed her mouth again. After a couple of kisses Lily felt her daddy’s mouth open on top of hers and his tongue licking her lips. She opened her mouth a little bit and daddy’s tongue slipped inside. Lily thought it felt odd but not unpleasant. Then daddy pulled back.

“Touch daddy’s tongue with yours, Angel,” he said.

When she felt her daddy’s lips around her own again and his tongue licking her lips, she opened her mouth to let him in. She felt daddy’s tongue licking inside her mouth, and she moved her tongue to touch Daddy’s. Her daddy made a sound and sucked her tongue. It was nice. Lily opened up further.

She felt daddy’s hand move from her hair down her neck and over her chest and belly. He moved it further down to her knees and lifted up her nightie. Then he let it rest on her pants. He scratched the thin fabric between her legs, and Lily felt something shoot through her – like a lightning but inside the body. She whimpered, and daddy scratched again. Then he pulled back, both his hand and his lips. Lily opened her eyes. She saw her daddy lying next to her, smiling.

“Did you like that, Angel?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said and smiled.

“Would you like me to touch you there again?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said.

He looked at her with a mischievous smile. “Do you touch yourself down there sometimes?”

“No, daddy,” she said.

“Good,” her daddy said and smiled. “That’s daddy’s special place to make you feel good.”

She beamed up at him.

“I would like to try something,” daddy said. She looked at him expectantly. “Did you enjoy being kissed with daddy’s tongue?”

Lily nodded.

“I would like to kiss your special place the same way. Would you like that, Angel?”

Lily nodded.

“Good,” daddy said. He moved down and nudged her legs apart with his knees and sat himself between them. Then he took out his wand and vanished her panties. Lily giggled. She liked it when he did magic.

“Close your eyes, Angel,” daddy said, and Lily did.

Soon after she felt her daddy’s breath on her girl parts. He placed small kisses there, which made her shiver. After a while she felt her daddy stick his tongue out. He kissed her there with his tongue as he had kissed her mouth, and Lily thought it felt like heaven. She felt her daddy latch on to her parts and suck as his tongue flicked out and touched a spot that made her arch her back and moan. Lily could feel her daddy smile. He sucked again at the same place and massaged the spot with his tongue. She writhed on the bed, grabbed at the sheets and spread her legs wider. Her hips bucked up to meet her daddy’s mouth and tongue. After a while she felt something happening in her body, centred at the spot daddy was sucking, and soon after it felt like a giant sneeze erupted there. She couldn’t help the loud groan that escaped her, and she heard her daddy chuckle.

When she had steadied and begun breathing normally again, her daddy stopped his kisses there and lifted his head to look at her. He was beaming.

“Did you like it, Angel?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said. “Can we do it again tomorrow?”

“Absolutely, Angel.”

Lily’s daddy rolled over.

“Why, would you look at that,” he said, gesturing towards his pyjama bottom. “Daddy’s secret pet is back.”

Daddy pulled down his trousers to show her his special pet.

“But daddy that’s just your boy parts,” Lily said.

“It is usually,” her daddy said. “But do you see how big and hard it has become?”

Lily nodded.

“That’s because daddy’s secret pet likes to hide inside daddy’s boy parts.”

Lily looked at him sceptically.

“You don’t believe me?” her daddy asked. “He has come out now because he is jealous that I’m spending so much time with my special girl.”

Lily looked at it. She thought it was weird that a pet could live inside someone’s boy parts.

“Let me show you,” her daddy said. “If I am nice to him and stroke him for a while like I do your hair, he will be happy again and go away.” Daddy took hold of it and started stroking up and down. “And if you look closely and learn how, Angel, maybe he will let you stroke him some time. Wouldn’t you like that?”

She would, so she nodded.

“You just look closely now,” her daddy said and closed his eyes.

He stroked slowly at first and then faster. Daddy opened his eyes to look at her.

“Do you want to help daddy pet him?”

Lily nodded.

“Good,” daddy said. He spread his legs. “Go sit between daddy’s legs, Angel.” Lily moved over to sit between daddy’s legs. “Good,” her daddy said again. “Now take the rest of daddy’s boy parts in your hand and squeeze them gently and roll them around a bit.”

Lily grabbed hold of the sack hanging underneath daddy’s thing. She played with it in one hand and she heard her daddy moan softly. She liked that. She knew it meant she was doing well.

“So good, Angel,” her daddy said. He was moving his hips up and down. “Do you want to help daddy even more?” her daddy asked.

“Yes, daddy,” she said.

Her daddy spread his legs wider and bent his knees. “Lick on your fingers and put two inside daddy’s bum.”

“Lily wrinkled her nose. “That’s disgusting,” she said.

“No it isn’t,” her daddy said. “Daddy has cleaned himself.”

She licked her fingers. She then found her daddy’s hole and put two fingers inside like he said.

“That’s so good, darling. You’re making daddy very happy,” daddy said. Lily was glad. She wanted her daddy to be happy. “Now start moving them in and out, Angel.”

Lily started moving her fingers in and out. Her daddy’s eyes closed and he started breathing louder and faster.

“One more,” daddy said.

He was moving his hips up and down and pushing the secret pet in and out of his fist. Lily put in another finger and moved all three in and out of daddy’s bum while still rolling and squeezing his other bits.

Daddy was panting now and moving up and down really fast, until he stilled and groaned. Lily looked at daddy’s boy parts. It was spitting. It looked odd.

“It’s spitting,” she said when it seemed it had finished.

“Yes,” her daddy said. “It spits when it is really happy, and then it goes away for a while.”

Daddy took his wand and cleaned the spit off his belly.

“Now lie down next to daddy,” he said to Lily, and she lay down next to him under the covers. He moved closer and put his arm around her. “Do you think you can go to sleep now?” he asked.

“Yes, daddy,” Lily said.

“Are you happy that daddy kissed you with the tongue? And that you got to help daddy make daddy’s secret pet happy?”

Lilly beamed at her daddy and nodded.

“Good. I just want to make you happy, Angel.”

“I want to make you happy too, daddy.”

 

It took no time at all for Lily to fall asleep.


End file.
